ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Pursuit of Paradise (Tenzen's Path)
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Prep Tips! * You will need at very minimum Silent Oil(4). You will Sneak when going down the elevator for the first time you enter Pso'Xja, and you will need it again when you enter Pso'Xja the final time to complete the mission. * Some things to remember: make sure you have the Tenzen cutscene with Carbuncle in La Theine Plateau when going to Pso'Xja. After Pso'Xja, when doing the Jeuno cutscenes, make sure you check the "???" in Batallia Downs twice before leaving for Lower Delkfutt's Tower. Finally the NM in Lower Delkfutt's Tower is rather difficult, so ensure that the party is willing to do the Pso'Xja-to-Lower Delkfutt's Tower sections. Walkthrough * Visit the ??? at (G-6) in La Theine Plateau where you met Carbuncle in I Can Hear a Rainbow. ** PLEASE NOTE: There are at least two other cutscenes involved with this ??? that have nothing to do with this mission. If you get a cutscene here that does not include Tenzen, then you received the wrong one (which is the cutscene to start the quest Waking the Beast) and are not ready to continue. Click on the ??? again until you get the proper cutscene that includes Tenzen. ]] 5-3T1: Spiral *Enter Pso'Xja from the tower closest to Fei'Yin (J-8) (by the road, not as the crow flies). Inside this tower is not a maze, but rather a gauntlet of enemies and force-spawned monsters. *This section of Pso'Xja has a level cap of 50. *In this tower you will encounter sixteen stone doors. *In order to pass through each of these doors you must fight a doll NM Gargoyle, after defeating it you must run through the stone door within a brief period of time (approximately 10 seconds). Everyone must pass through the door before it closes, else they will be stuck. Touching the doors from behind will warp them out of the tower. Clicking on the next door springs a trap and spawns the Gargoyle. **If someone is left behind, it is possible they could attempt to open the door, (re)spawning the Gargoyle. It can be provoked through the door and defeated to allow the member to catch up. *Gargoyle mobs become progressively more and more difficult, take this into account between sections. **Their max HP increases with each version. **As of the Major CoP Update, Gargoyle no longer gets any stronger in terms of attack power. It remains at a constant strength. Its HP still goes up with each time it spawns. Gargoyle is easily handled with a balanced party of 6. A skilled party of 2 WHMs, a NIN and a MNK can handle this part of the mission with ease. *The sixteen doors are split into four sections. **The first set has only Maze Lizards, which don't aggro. **The second has Blubber Eyes and Cryptonberry mobs. **The third has Camazotz, Magic Millstones (pots) and Snolls during ice weather **The fourth set has Cryptonberries. *These mobs can and will aggro through a door. Take care to fight away from doors to avoid aggro. *Another tactic is to aggro as much as you can through the door before popping the NM, so you don't have to fight it afterwards, and won't aggro during the fight either. *The mobs all have a 15 minute or longer respawn time. *Thieves can attempt to open the doors with skeleton keys or living keys in order to avoid the traps and Gargoyle battles, but they only succeed occasionally. *There is a small chance that the traps will fail to spring and the door will open without a fight. Does not appear to be linked to the job or stats of the person opening the doors. *Once past the final door, sneak to the elevator and past the Diremite Assaulters. *Check the Avatar Gate (H-8) for a cutscene. **PLEASE NOTE: It is completely possible to make it to the Avatar Gate without being ready to do this mission. If you get to the Avatar Gate and it does not give you a cutscene when you click it, chances are you have not talked to Carbuncle at the ??? in La Theine Plateau about this mission. (See above.) **ALSO NOTE: If someone clicks back on a door to exit and leaves in the middle of your group, or someone failed to complete all of the mission's prerequisite cutscenes, after completing the mission, leave someone with Tractor at the elevator, go through the first 4 doors (which are easy) and have them die in the middle between the 4th and 5th room so they can be Tractored to the elevator. If someone gets left behind one room, you can provoke the Golem through the wall as well to clear the door for them. **ANOTHER NOTE: A Black Mage can be left by the elevator after defeating the NMs, and be used to tractor stragglers that come later than the previous groups. They just have to beat the first four dolls, find a gazer and pull it to the center area across from the elevator platform, and die. Then, the waiting Black Mage can tractor and raise the stragglers and they all head for the cut scene at the bottom of the elevator shaft. This strategy is so cheap, fast, and easy. Just make sure they die right in at least curing range of the Black Mage so they can target you and cast Tractor. 5-3T2: Branded *Talk to Monberaux in the Infirmary Monberaux at Upper Jeuno (G-10). Obtain: Envelope from Monberaux *Talk to Pherimociel in the Guard Post of the Ducal Palace, Ru'Lude Gardens (G-6) to get a cutscene involving Wolfgang. *Talk to Monberaux again. (no cutscene) *Walk out of Upper Jeuno into Batallia Downs and out through the gate in the wall. Turn left and examine the ??? once for a cutscene and then a second time for a key item Delkfutt Recognition Device. 5-3T3: Pride and Honor *Head to Lower Delkfutt's Tower and head to the Cermet Door at (H-5) on the first floor. This is not the gate that leads to the basement, but rather one on the north side of the same level. *Touch the gate to spawn a NM Disaster Idol, a doll which casts spells which vary depending upon the elemental day. It is susceptible to Blind, Poison and the elemental debuffs, but resists Elegy, Requiem, Silence, Stun, and Flash. It does not use Meltdown. It is exceptionally easy on Lightsday (only casts Banish and buff spells) He casts elemental spells based on what gameday it is(Iceday:Blizzaga. etc..). He is also susceptible to Gravity, which can help in kiting to avoid the dangerous moves. *Check the gate after the fight for a cutscene. *If you forgot to check the ??? twice in Batallia Downs it can still be done after the fight, simply run back and check ??? for the 2nd time. Now back to the Cermet gate and check it like you would after defeating the Disaster Idol and you will still receive the cutscene. ]] 5-3T4: And the Compass Guides *Head back to Pso'Xja, via the tower closest to Batallia Downs at H-10. This area has a level cap of 60. *After the cutscene with Tenzen, use Silent Oil and Prism Powder here. Fighting your way in is not advised. *To get to the elevator, follow the wall on your right all the way around the map until you get back to (I-8). So upon entering Pso'Xja you would: ** Head South thru the goblins, turn right into a room, then right again to go North. ** It will curve left to go West into a room, continuing West thru both rooms. ** It will curve left to go South, into a room, continuing South thru both rooms. ** It will curve left to go East, into a room, continuing East thru both rooms. ** It will curve left to go North, into a room, this time go left/'West' at the first room you come to, and drop down the hole in that room. ** Go South into a hallway which leads to the next room, then turn right to face North. The elevator should be visible. *Once you reach the Elevator make sure that you have Sneak and Invisible up as again there are Diremites, Pots and a Goblin at the bottom. So you wont be able to magic-cast those after you are at the bottom. *Check the Avatar Gate for a cutscene. :*Take note that after viewing the cutscene it is possible to get aggro from the mobs in the room, so clearing the room or being prepared to lose some exp is recommended. *Talk to Cid in Metalworks for a cutscene. :*If Tenzen's Path is your final path to complete on mission 5-3, you will get an additional cutscene at Cid that leads into the next mission, if not, head to another fork. : Game Script and cutscene video COP 5-3 Tenzen Path Video hosted on Filefront